


Oblivion

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-05
Updated: 2003-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Smut. Just smut. Just because.





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Oblivion

## Oblivion

### by skripka

Title: Oblivion  
Author: skripka  
Rating: NC 17  
Pairing: Mal/Simon  
Warnings: rimming  
Disclaimer: Oh God, not mine. I'd never get anything useful done. Archive: Take it, just let me know, please. Feedback: The muse will bless you. 

* * *

Plot? We don't need no shtinking plot.  
Not beta-ed, so any mistakes are truly my own. 

Dedicated to sffan and kellygirl, because they know why. 

* * *

A tongue was licking damp fire down his spine. 

There was a part of his brain that was thinking _make it stop_ , another thinking _keep it going_ , but most of his thought processes were coiled up in _oh my god, there's a tongue licking damp fire down my spine._

Simon squirmed, his cock leaking precome onto the sheets beneath him. Mal chuckled, the air warm against his back, and held him still. "Oh no, you don't. I've barely started." Simon moaned at the lust-filled voice, and moaned again when the fire started up his spine this time. There were strong hands on his hips now, and he shuddered imagining the bruises he was going to have in the morning. And, *oh god, the tongue ... * 

* * *

Mal could not get enough of Simon's skin. Soft, smooth, _lily-white all over, he chuckled_ , it had a taste and texture that tantalized him. Before they had become lovers, he had fantasized about the young man's skin almost night and day. 

He continued licking slowly up the leanly muscled back, enjoying the slight soapy tingle. So, his lover was freshly clean? That was giving him some truly naughty ideas, and he grinned, just imagining Simon's reaction to what he was planning to do next. A gentle nip to the bone at the hair-line, just to hear the gasp from beneath him, and he started his way back down to his goal. 

* * *

Simon almost winced when Mal's warm body moved away. He felt hands on his ass cheeks, pulling them apart, and muttered voice commanded, "Spread." Complying, he half rose in question as he felt Mal's body slide down even further. Then, a light touch on his perineum, damp and pointed, and he sucked air as the fiery tongue went back to work, in new and interesting places. 

"Mal..." he gasped, unable to believe what was about to happen. 

"Just enjoy the ride," Mal smiled, and dragged his tongue across Simon's opening. It was a shock, and Simon's eyes rolled back into his head. 

There were no words to describe it. Hot... wet... sharp... all of his vocabulary abandoned him, as the tongue opened him deliciously. His breaths were getting shallower and faster, as Mal went deeper and slower. 

Nerves were shooting sparks to his brain. How much longer ... oh God, he wasn't going to be able to take much more of this, the soft, wet probing, digging a fraction deeper every time it entered. His brain was sinking into pleasurable oblivion each passing second. 

* * *

_This was fun,_ Mal thought. He was enjoying the slightly sour taste, but, judging from his lover's reaction, this was a first for Simon. And, boy, was the young doctor enjoying it. 

Every squirm, every moan, every writhe, every gasp, from the pliant body below was just making him harder. And as he continued, Mal knew something would have to give, and soon. He pointed his tongue, and just _dug_ as deep as he could go, causing Simon to buck, and almost scream. It was too much. 

"Gotta have you now," Mal groaned, as he pulled away. He was about to come, just from watching Simon writhe under him. He had planned on a slow, leisurely fuck, but the noises he was eliciting from his lover were driving him wilder than he imagined possible. 

"Mal, please," Simon turned slightly, breathless, eyes dark with lust, and stopped his hand from reaching away. "I can't wait. Take me." 

Pure lust filled him at the idea of taking Simon this way, barely prepared, and Mal growled. He used his hand to spread as much precome on his cock as possible, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. He positioned himself at the vulnerable entrance. 

* * *

Simon was being split open. The cock in his ass had never felt bigger. And while he was loosened considerably from the rimming, he had to force himself to relax, force his body to accept the intruder. It burned, but it was a _good_ burn, and he was getting harder and more sensitized with every passing second. 

Mal's hand was on his cock now, pumping roughly. Stars were swimming behind his eyes, when he suddenly felt the explosion. His body convulsed, taking Mal, who cursed loudly, with him over the edge. 

He was crushed beneath Mal's weight as they both collapsed. Simon couldn't be sure if he had blacked out or not. 

Neither of them could move for a few timeless moments. Simon was enjoying the heat and weight of the body on top of him, pressing him deliciously into the mattress, when it gently rolled away. 

"Enjoy that?" Mal smiled at his disheveled lover, truly spent, and looking completely debauched. 

"Oh, you just wait until next time, Malcolm Reynolds." Simon chuckled. "Just wait." 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to skripka


End file.
